Innoventions (Epcot)
Innoventions is an attraction at Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. It focuses on technological advancements and their practical applications for everyday life. Innoventions is a portmanteau of the words "innovation" and "invention." Innoventions first opened on September 29, 1994 which prominently displayed Sega games such as Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Mega-CD, and Sega Pico games in an arcade style, such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Virtua Fighter. There were some "virtual reality" displays (which was basically more advanced video games at the time). Innoventions at Epcot replaced the original tenant of its two semi-circular buildings, CommuniCore. Epcot's version is divided into two buildings known as Innoventions East and Innoventions West. In 1999, Innoventions had a major renovation for the park's Millennium Celebration, and added the subtitle "The Road to Tomorrow". In 2007-2008, Innoventions underwent another major renovation, dropped the subtitle "The Road to Tomorrow", and changed its general aesthetic again while also launching the companion website. Current exhibits Innoventions East *Don't Waste It!, presented by Waste Management, Inc. *Environmentality Corner *Test the Limits Lab, presented by Underwriters Laboratories *StormStruck, presented by FLASH (Federal Alliance for Safe Homes) *The Sum Of All Thrills, presented by Raytheon *Take a Nanooze Break, presented by Cornell University and National Science Foundation Innoventions West *Where's the Fire?, sponsored by Liberty Mutual *Play It Safe, sponsored by Liberty Mutual *Smarter Planet, sponsored by IBM *Segway Central *Club Cool (formerly Ice Station Cool), sponsored by Coca-Cola *The Great Piggy Bank Adventure, sponsored by T. Rowe Price Former exhibits and sponsors Innoventions East * Apple Computer (September 21, 1994 - January 31, 1998) * Bill Nye - The Science Guy (April 15, 1998 - June 1, 1999) * House of Innoventions (Closed October 2009) * Communications Dream Forum, sponsored by Motorola (October 1995 - May 1, 2003) * Discover the Stories Behind the Magic (September 24, 2001 - Late 2002) * Disney Interactive (Spring 1996 - September 3, 1997) * Disney's Internet Zone, sponsored by Disney.com (Closed July 2007) * Don't Waste It!, presented by Waste Management, Inc. (closed June 12 2011) * EPCOT Discovery Center (Fall 1996 - October 3, 1998) * Family PC (Fall 1995 - June 1, 1999) * Fantastic Plastics Works, sponsored by Society of the Plastics Industry (August 2004 - March 2008) * Forests For Our Future, sponsored by TAPPI * General Electric (July 1, 1994 - June 1, 1999) * General Motors (July 1, 1994 - June 1, 1999) * Hammacher Schlemmer (July 1, 1994 - September 1997) * Honeywell (July 1, 1994 - Fall 1996) * Look Into the Future (October 1, 1999 - February 19, 2001) * Magic House Show (July 1, 1994 - Winter 1994) * Masco's Magic House Tour (July 1, 1994 - Spring 1995) * Mission: SPACE Launch Center, sponsored by Compaq/HP (May 2001 - 2003?) * Mr. MIDI (June 1995 - September 1995) * Oracle Corporation's Information Highway (October 1995 - September 3, 1997) * Web Site Construction Zone, sponsored by GO.com (October 1, 1999 - February 19, 2001) * Opportunity City, sponsored by Disney Online and the Kauffman Foundation (2004 - November 1, 2006) Innoventions West *Rockin' Robots' sponsored by KUKA Industrial Robots * Alec Tronic * Beautiful Science, sponsored by Monsanto Company * Bill Nye - The Science Guy * The Broadband Connection, sponsored by AT&T * Discover magazine * Eclectronics * Enel/Infobyte VR Presentation * Inspired by Vision * Knowledge Vortex, sponsored by Xerox * LEGO Dacta * Medicine's New Vision, sponsored by The Radiological Community * Sega Genesis, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Sega Pico, Sega Saturn, Dreamcast, sponsored by Sega * Silicon Graphics * Time Warner * Videonics * Video Games of Tomorrow, sponsored by Disney Interactive * Walt Disney Imagineering Labs * The Ultimate Home Theater Experience, sponsored by Lutron * Tom Morrow 2.0's Playground *Epcot 25th Anniversary Gallery Tom Morrow 2.0 Epcot's Innoventions' mascot for 2000-2007 was a small Audio-Animatronic character name Tom Morrow 2.0, the former host of Disney Channel's "Imagineer That!" shorts. He was removed in the 2007-2008 renovation. He may return when he is restored in the new renovation. Area music The area music played at Epcot is about 20 minutes long and begins with a musical piece by David Arkenstone entitled "Papillon (On The Wings Of The Butterfly)" from his album In the Wake of the Wind. The rest of the music was composed by Russell Brower for Walt Disney Imagineering and is not commercially available. Brower would then compose the music for the World of Warcraft games. Gallery External links *Official website Category:Disney Attractions Category:Epcot Category:Future World Category:Walkthrough Attractions Category:Attractions in Epcot Category:Walt Disney World